goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Head
Anthony Head is an English actor. Biography Born Anthony Stewart Head in Camden Town, London alongside fellow actor and musician Murray, he studied at LAMDA and became publicly recognized as the face of Gold Blend coffee. He had numerous television roles, notably as Rupert Giles in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, as well as Mr Finch in Doctor Who and as King Uther Pendragon in Merlin. Head had roles in films including Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance, The Inbetweeners Movie and A Streecat Named Bob.''He also often performed as a voice actor, playing Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe in the video game ''Destroy All Humans! 2, and on the radio as Hercules Shipwright in Cabin Pressure and Gently Benevolent in the series Bleak Expectations. Singing Head made his musical debut playing Jesus in Godspell, later playing Frederick Trumper in Chess and Dr. Frank N. Furter in The Rocky Horror Show, as well as singing in the musical episode Once More, With Feeling in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and as Nathan Wallace in Repo! The Genetic Opera. He also wrote several songs, sang and performed on piano for the album Music for Elevators. Film Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008) *Legal Assassin (solo) *Thankless Job (solo) *Inopportune Telephone Call (duet) *Who Ordered Pizza? (contains solo lines) *Night Surgeon (duet) *Everyone's a Composer (contains solo lines) *Come Back! (duet) *What Chance Has a 17 Year Old Girl? (duet) *Nathan Discovers Rotti's Plan (contains solo lines) *Tonight We are Betrayed (solo) *At the Opera Tonight (contains solo lines) *Let the Monster Rise (duet) *Sawman's Lament (contains solo lines) *The Man Who Made You Sick (contains solo lines) *Shilo Turns Against Rotti (contains solo lines) *I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much (duet) Television Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2000) *Behind Blue Eyes (solo) *Free Bird (solo) *The Exposition Song (solo) *I've Got A Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together (contains solo lines) *Standing (solo) *Under Your Spell/Standing (Reprise)(duet) *Walk Through The Fire (contains solo lines) *Where Do We Go From Here? (contains solo lines) Galavant (2015) *This is the Moment (duet) Rocky Horror Show Live (2015) *Eddie's Teddy (recitative)(contains solo lines) Stage Godspell (1981) *Save the People (contains solo lines) *Learn Your Lessons Well (contains solo lines) *All for the Best (contains solo lines) *Alas for You (solo) *Beautiful City (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Chess (1989) *What a Scene! What a Joy! (solo) *Commie Newspapers (duet) *Press Conference (contains solo lines) *1956 - Budapest is Rising (duet) *Florence Quits (duet) *Pity the Child (solo) *One Night in Bangkok (contains solo lines) *The Deal (contains solo lines) *Frederick and Anatoly (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) The Rocky Horror Show (1990) *Sweet Transvestite (duet) *I Can Make You a Man (solo) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Planet Schmanet, Janet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) *I'm Going Home (solo) Albums The Rocky Horror Show: The Whole Gory Story (1990) *Planet Schmanet (contains solo lines) Music for Elevators (2002) *What Can You Tell Me (duet) *Babies In Between(solo) *Owning My Mistakes (contains solo lines) *Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait (solo) *All the Fun of the Fair (contains solo lines) *This Town in the Rain (solo) *Talk to You (solo) *Last Time (solo) *One Man's Rain (contains solo lines) *Change (contains solo lines) *Staring at the Sun (solo) *End Game (duet) Staring at the Sun (2014) *World So Cold (solo) *Another Hero Died Tonight (solo) *Behind Blue Eyes (solo) *Staring At The Sun (solo) *Winter Wind (solo) *Under My Skin (solo) *Knock Me Down (solo) *Highway Highway (solo) *Don't Mess With Magic (solo) *The Way You Look Tonight (solo) Gallery headfreddie.jpg|'Frederick Trumper' in Chess. headfrank.jpg|'Frank N. Furter' in The Rocky Horror Show. headgiles.png|'Rupert Giles' in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Musicforelevators.jpg|'Music for Elevators.' headwallace.jpg|'Nathan Wallace/Repo Man' in Repo! The Genetic Opera. staringatthesun.jpg|'Staring at the Sun.' Head, Anthony